Sasuke's Wife
by SasukoxKuran
Summary: What if Sasuke got married when he was still with Orochimaru? Meet Kagome, Sasuke's wife and Naruto's twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I looked out the window, It has been 500 years since the final battle, I told Sesshomaru and Inuyasha about the hidden lands that my mother came from. I have a twin who was left in Konoha, my aunt tried to get him but he was guarded by the Hokage. My aunt took me from the hospital when the Kyuubi attacked, my aunt is now back in Konoha watching Naruto who doesn't know about me.

I felt arms wrap around me as I smile, "Sasuke your back" I said as he kissed my cheek, "Yes I have a small break from Orochimaru" he said while he put his hand on my growing stomach. Me and Sasuke got engaged 2 months ago when I found out I was pregnant, "my aunt wants me to go to Konoha" I told him.

"It's not safe, Orochimaru is going to attack soon and I don't want you there" he said as I frowned, "But Sasuke my twin is there, your best friend" I told him as he pulled me close. "I know Kagome, if you go just be careful please" he said as I kissed him, "I will" I told him as he smiled.

When we met, he thought I was Naruto but I explained to him who I was. My blond hair that I am in 2 ponytails and light blue eyes, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew since I told them that I did a henge to hide my true self.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"What you mean I have a sister?!" I yelled, "You have a twin brat, your aunt here took her but she couldn't get you since you were guarded and no one knew of Kagome until it was too late" Baa-chan told me. "Sweet! Does she look like me?" I asked as my aunt smiled and showed me a picture, I was amazed at how beautiful she looked, she had a white long dress and she was sitting by a tree reading a book.

"Wow" I said in shock, "I know what you mean, she is beautiful" Baa-chan said as I smiled, "she will be visiting soon" she told us. "I can't wait to meet her, but what about Orochimaru? I am afraid he might try to get her" I said as my aunt hugged me, "Orochimaru doesn't know about her" she told me as I nod.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I am walking with Shippo and Inuyasha as they were escorting me to Konoha, I am wearing black ninja pants with an orange loose shirt that hides my stomach. "Don't mention Sasuke" I told them as they nod, it took us 4 hours to arrive in Konoha where I hugged Shippo and Inuyasha as they left.

I walked up to the gate as the two guards looked shocked, "Um I'm here to meet with the Hokage" I told them as they nod, "Follow me" a male said as I did follow him. I saw people glare at me for no reason which made me confused, "Kagome!" I heard Souta yell as he was running up to me and hugging me.

"Hey Souta" I said as he smiled, "mama is with the Hokage" he said as I followed him while we talked. We arrived at the tower as I walked up with Souta, I knocked and heard a come in as I walked in. I felt someone hug me as I smiled, I was shorter by one inch as I hugged him back.

"I can't believe I have a sister! I will protect you from any boy who tries to get with you" he annonced as I chuckled, "so you must be my brother Naruto" I said as he nods happy. I heard the door slam open, "Lady Hokage! The Akatsuki are attacking!" the guard yelled as I looked at my brother who left.

"I am going after him" I told them as I ran off, I moved quickly taking out my sword and blocking someone who attacked me. "Kisame" I said as he smirked, "my my if it isn't the beautiful Kagome" he said as I moved back, "Itachi has been looking for you" he said as I glared at him. "Kagome" I heard Itachi's voice from behind me as I froze, I felt his arm around my waist pulling me close, "Why do you choose Sasuke?" he whispered in my ear.

"I love him, You tricked me into falling in love with you, you killed him! I hate you Itachi" I told him as he chuckled, "Get away from her!" I heard Naruto yell as I looked at my brother. "Come with us or your sister is dead" he said while pointed a Kunai at my neck, "Don't Naruto" I said as I closed my eyes feeling it dig into my skin a bit.

"Itachi, leader says retreat" Kisame said as I looked at Naruto, "I will be back for you and Kagome" he said while letting me go as I fell on my knees. I felt tears run down my cheek, Naruto hugged me as I cried while he picked me up and took me to his home.

* * *

><p><em>Should I continue? <em>

_Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I woke up as I looked around, I remember breaking down after seeing Itachi. I put my hand on my stomach as I rubbed it, "mama loves you" I whispered as I smiled while getting up. "Your awake" I heard my twin say from the door as I looked at him, "yes and sorry about yesterday" I told him as he smiled, "your my sister, I will always look after you" he said while hugging me.

"Get dressed, I want you to meet some of my friends" he said as I nod, I put on black ninja pants along with a blue loose top while putting on my ninja sandals. I left my hair down as I walked out to see him ready, "lets go!" he said while I smiled and followed him. "Naruto! Your late!" a girl with pink hair said as I looked at her, "sorry Sakura" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Who is she?" the girl asked, "oh! Sakura, this is my twin sister Kagome" he introduced us as she smiled, "I'm Sakura, Naruto's teammate" she said while I shook her hand.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched Kagome meet Sakura, I have been keeping an eye on her since Orochimaru found out about her.

~Flashback~

"Sasukee, you have lied to me" he said as I was standing in front of him

"What are you talking about?" I ask glaring at him

"Kagome Tashio, sweet little girl who happens to be Naruto's twin sister" he said as I froze

"Leave her alone" I said while he smirked

"I can't do that Sasuke" he said while he laughed

~Flashback Ends~

I was pissed that I destroyed the training ground, I watched her talking with Sakura while I smile. She was hiding her pregnancy since she didn't want people to ask her who the father is, 'I will protect you Kagome' I thought as I left.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I looked up at a tree and smiled, "come on Kagome, baa-chan wants to talk to you" Naruto said as I nod and followed him and Sakura to the Hokage's tower. I entered as I sat down next to Naruto, "now Kagome, I won't judge you but I need to know your connection to Itachi Uchiha" she said as I around.

I saw my aunt, a guy with silver hair, Sakura, and another male, "Itachi was my ex-fiance" I told them as I heard gasps, "What!" Naruto yelled as he was shocked that his sister dated a missing nin. "What happened to make you guys break up?" the Hokage asked, I put my hand over my stomach as I looked down, "I saw him killing someone I cared about, I found out he was just on a mission to kill that person and he used me" I told them.

"What a bastard!" Naruto yelled, "thats not all?" he Hokage asked as I shook my head, "I attacked him, yelling at him why did he do it, his partner Kisame came and hit me with his sword" I told them. I started to shake as Naruto hugged me, "It wasn't that I lost someone who was always there for me, but I was pregnant at the time and I lost the baby because of it" I told them as I started to cry.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was in total shock, my sister dated Itachi and lost a baby because of that bastard. "Everything with be ok Kagome" I told her as she nodded, "did he know?" baa-chan asked while Kagome shook her head. "I was going to tell him that day, thats when I saw him kill him and I was heartbroken" I told them, "It took a month to get over Itachi. but a year to get over the lose of my baby" I told them.

"Hokage! Urgent message from Suna" Shizune said as she ran in, I watched her read the letter as she looked at us, "Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki" she said as I looked at my sister. "I will help you" my sister said as I looked at her, "are you sure?" I ask as she nods, "I know where their base is at" she told us.

"How?" baa-chan asked, she looked away, "I can't tell you" she said as I looked at baa-chan. "Alright, Naruto take care of her" baa-chan said as I nod and pull her out so we can go pack.

* * *

><p><em>Review :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I helped my twin pack as I looked at the necklace Sasuke gave me, it was the Uchiha symbol but I hide it from Naruto since I didn't want him to find out. "Are you ready?" he asked while I put the necklace under my shirt and nod while following him out, It took us 3 hours to meet up with people from Sand.

Sakura went with Kiba and Shikamaru to Sand while the rest went ahead, I showed them the way as I saw Itachi. "Kagome" he said as I looked at him, "Naruto, take your team and go save your friend" I told them. "But Kagome!" Naruto yelled as I looked at him, "go" I said as they nod and left.

"Leader is angry at you" he said as he stepped closer, "I don't care, I was only here to spy on the group" I told him as he pinned me to a tree. "Tell me Kagome, why did you start to date me?" he asked as I looked away, "I know about your mission Itachi" I told him as he froze.

"You attacked me when I betrayed the Akatsuki, I was pregnant Itachi" I told him as he backed away, "YOU killed our child" I told him. "I hate the Akatsuki, my brother wanted to see if you were a threat to us and I see now that you are" I said as he did a justu and I moved out of the way.

I groaned as I watched him walk towards me, "Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha yell as he got in front of me with his sword out, "Are you ok?" Shippo asked as he helped me up, "yea" I said as I grabbed my stomach, "ow" I said. Shippo picked me up, "Hana is at the camp, I need to take her there Inuyasha" Shippo told him as he nods.

**Shippo's P.O.V**

I ran fast towards Hana as Kagome was having stomach pains, "Hana! Its Kagome" I said as she got up quick, "lay her down now" she said as I put her down slowly. I watched Hana move her hand over Kagome's stomach, she sighed as I watched her heal her. "She and the baby are fine, to much stress" she said as I put Kagome's head on my lap.

"Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the clearing, "she is fine, did he leave?" I ask while he nods. "I don't want her left alone, I need one of you to go and guard her while she is in Konoha" Hana said as I looked at her, "I will go with her, It easy for me since I just need to hide my tail" I told them.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I woke up an hour ago as Hana told me Shippo was coming with me to guard me, "It's important Kagome, you almost lost the child so no more stress" Hana told me as I put my hand on my stomach. "Alright Hana" I said as she hugged me, "let's get going, they already got the guy and your twin's worried you got kidnapped" Shippo said while picking me up.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was pacing while Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai watched me, "She is fine" Kakashi said as I glared at him, "How do you know! Itachi might have kidnapped her" I yelled as I looked down. "Calm down" I heard my sister say as I turned and saw her in the arms of an unknown male, "Who are you?" Kakashi asked, "I'm Shippo, I am a friend of Kagome's" he said as I watched him.

"She is fine, she is just tired" he told us, "why are you here?" Kakashi asked, "to protect Kagome, another friend Inuyasha is the leader of the village I live in and Kagome is like a sister to him" he told us. "S...Sesshomaru..." I heard Kagome whisper as she was moving around in his arms, "shhh Kagome its fine" the male whispered as it helped her calm down, "Sesshomaru?" I ask as he looked at us, "Sesshomaru was our leader, he was killed by Itachi Uchiha, Kagome looked up to him and she was devastated when he was killed" he told us.

* * *

><p><em>Here's another chapter, Kagome was in the Akatsuki and sadly Sesshomaru died :(<em>

_Don't worry, I will tell you how he died soon _

_Review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome's P.O.V**

It has been a month since I saw Itachi, I am already 3 months pregnant and hard to hide from my twin. Shippo is worried about me along with Inuyasha, "Kagome" Shippo said as I looked at him and felt a tear run down my cheek, "I'm I doing the right thing Shippo?" I ask while staring at the sword.

"Kagome, no one knows whats the right thing" he said as he walked up to me and hugged me, "You have a child to protect, we support you and Sasuke on whatever happens" he said while I hug him. "Thank you Shippo" I said, we heard an explosion as I looked at him and towards the entrance of the village.

Naruto barged in the room, "Kagome! Sound is attacking" he said as I looked at Shippo, "Go" he said while I grabbed my sword and left through the window while they followed me. 'Stay safe Sasuke' I thought while jumping through roofs, I stopped to see them fighting close to the Hokage's tower.

"Sasuke!" I heard the girl with the pink hair yell as I saw Naruto jump next to her, "I am sorry Naruto" I whisper as I look at Shippo, "head back to Inuyasha" I told him. "Are you sure?" he asked as I closed my eyes, "yes" I said while he left and I watched them interact with each other. Sound was losing when the sand village sent help, I saw Orochumaru glaring at the Hokage and the Elders who are protected by the Anbu.

I felt a hand cover my mouth, "Hello Kagome" I heard Itachi whisper as I froze in shock since I didn't sense him, "See you soon Kagome" he said while knocking me out.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was fighting Naruto but I was worried about Kagome, I didn't know if she left or nod while I moved out of the way from a jutsu. "Kagome!" I heard Sakura yell as me and Naruto turned towards the roof of a building, I froze to see Itachi with Kagome in his arms.

"Hello little brother" he said as he smirked while I moved fast to punch him but he jumped out of the way, "Give her back!" I yelled while glaring at him. "Goodbye little brother" he said while disappearing, I punched the ground as I glared at the spot he was at.

I jumped down as Orochimaru had already retreated, "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled trying to grab my arm but I pushed her to the ground. "Dobe, I will get her" I told him while passing him, "She is my sister!" he yelled as I glared at him, "she is my Fiance" I told him and he froze.

"She is pregnant Naruto...I can't lose her" I told him while I left, I ran fast towards where her friends are while thinking how I would save her. "Sasuke!" Shippo said, "Where is she?" he asked looking around, "Itachi...he has her" I told him as he stared at me wide-eyed, "what?! lets go meet with Inuyasha" he said as I nod and followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter is short, next chapter we see where Itachi and Kagome are at along with Sasuke trying to get her back<br>_

_Review :)_


	5. Author's Note

I am going to be working on a new story soon.

Should I do another Naruto crossover? If so which anime, movie, or show should I pick.

or

Just a Naruto story


End file.
